Unidos pelo Destino
by Kah-chan e San-chan
Summary: Edward Elric é um dos melhores agentes da O.S.T. Não havia um caso que não tivesse resolvido com sucesso. Mais seu recorde chega a ser ameaçado com o aparecimento de uma garota em sua vida.Uma missão, Um suspeito, Uma herança e Um herdeiro... Ed x win


_**Unidos pelo Destino**_

_Resumo_

_Trabalhar em um Bar restaurante não era lá a coisa melhor do mundo, Mas a falta de consegui uma coisa melhor, ou quando a necessidade de ter dinheiro fala mais alto... Winry Rockbell desejava conseguir uma bolsa na melhor faculdade de sua cidade, mais como isso não foi possível..._

_Edward Elric é um dos melhores agentes da O.S.T. Não havia um caso que não tivesse resolvido com sucesso. Mais seu recorde chega a ser ameaçado com o aparecimento de uma garota em sua vida._

_Uma ameaça, Uma nova missão, Um suspeito, Uma herança e Um herdeiro. Onde todos vão está relacionados. _

_**Fic de Fullmetal Alchemist. Universo Alternativo.**_

_**Escrita por Taty**_

_**Infelizmente os personagens não me pertencem, mais isso não impede, felizmente, que eu tire uma casquinha do Ed ;D..**_

* * *

**Unidos pelo Destino**

_Capitulo Um_

O sininho pendurado na porta de entrada do Goordie's soou mais uma vez aquela noite. Não parava de chegar gente, parecia que iria demorar mais que o normal seu turno aquela noite. Pensou consigo.

Foi em direção à mesa dos recém-chegados e anotou os pedidos com atenção. Não era desde hoje que anotava um errado. Sorriu. Enquanto encaminhava-se ao balcão, sentiu como se alguém a observasse. Girou os olhos em torno do salão, e sentada em uma mesa, ao canto, encontrava-se uma mulher, olhando-a com desprezo.

Suspirou. Não entendia o que ela tinha contra si. Até horas extras fazia esses últimos meses. Não porque gostava claro. Era melhor estar em seu apartamento, enrolada em seu edredom, deitada em sua cama quentinha, assistindo a um bom filme. Mas a necessidade de dinheiro para consegui pagar uma boa faculdade no outro mês falava mais alto. Poxa se esforçou tanto para consegui aquela bolsa...

Diante de uma mesa ocupada por quatro fregueses, Winry serviu a cerveja que haviam pedido.

"Desejam mais alguma coisa?" – Perguntou.

Olharam-na curiosos, logo depois mudando suas expressões. Um deles, o baixinho especificamente, respondeu-lhe:

"Acho que vou querer um pouco dessa coisa gostosa aqui."

"Nem pense em sequer tocar em mim, seu palerma!"

"Nossa, a gatinha é brava." – Debochou um deles.

"E se você continuar com isso, a gatinha aqui vai mostrar suas garras." – Respondeu com raiva.

"Winry, você já está de conversinhas em hora de trabalho? Se você não sabe, o Bar esta lotado hoje." – Falou Satsuki, a mesma que a encarava antes.

Winry fechou a cara, e foi buscar outros pedidos. Decidida ainda a descobrir, o que ela fez, para ter TANTA sorte assim.

* * *

Ao sair do Bar, já ia da uma hora da manhã. Bem, ela sabia que não seria fácil, mais não ia desistir. Estava morta de cansaço. A única coisa que pensava naquele momento, era chegar em casa e desabar na cama. E quem ousasse acorda-la ia levar porrada.

Com o dinheiro que havia conseguido esse meio ano, já dava pra segurar por uns quatro meses. Não ia parar de trabalhar, isso era fato, mais as horas extras ia ser meio difícil de fazer durante a semana, já que planejava fazer sua estimada faculdade. E não adiantaria o esforço, se pelo menos não estudasse direito. Mais quem sabe trabalhasse mais durante os finais de semana?

Enquanto fazia seus planejamentos, passou em frente a um beco escuro. Ia passar direto, mas uma voz, ou melhor, o que disseram, chamou sua atenção.

"Você tem certeza que aquele tal de Hughes era amigo do Reinard?"

"Sim, lembro-me de tê-lo visto na noite anterior, antes de matá-lo."

'_Meu Kami, esse tal de Rei no sei o que, não era um homem tinham encontrado assassinado em seu próprio escritório?' – Pensou Winry. – 'E se eu não me falho a memória, eu já ouvi o nome Hughes em algum lugar... Hum? O que o pai da Elysia ta fazendo no meio?'_

Elysia era uma das poucas amigas que Winry tinha. Fazia alguns dias que não se viam. Sua família era muito estimada em Tokyo.

Curiosa ao extremo, Winry decidiu esconder-se atrás de umas latas de lixo. Não era o melhor lugar, mais dava pra suportar por um tempinho.

"O que mais você descobriu?"

"Eles eram muito amigos. Além de ter algumas ações da empresa."

"Agora ta ficando interessante. O chefe disse para fazermos uma visitinha no escritório do Sr. Maes Hughes." – Deu uma risada sinistra. O que fez os pêlos da nuca de Winry se arrepiarem, e com o susto, acabou derrubando a tampa do lixo.

"Quem está ai?" – Um deles falou.

"Não importa quem seja não pode sair daqui vivo, seu idiota." – Alertou o outro.

Sentiu eles se aproximarem de onde estava. Céus, o que fazia agora? Ia morrer tão jovem. Encolheu-se mais e tampou a respiração.

'_Desculpe por esquecer de lhe dá ração hoje Den. Elysia, foi mal ter lhe jogado em cima daquele garoto ridículo_. ' – Winry pensava, enquanto se apertava mais de encontro a parede. – '_Meu vizinho deve ta dando graças a Deus, por que de hoje em diante ele vai conseguir dormir em paz, sem nenhuma musica alta à noite. Ahhhhh! Nem vou entrar na faculdade!'_

"Achei." – O sujeito a puxou de supetão. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu sua respiração falhar. – "Olha que gracinha temos aqui."

O outro sujeito sorriu malandro.

É... Ela estava definitivamente ferrada!

"Hei, largue a garota." – Os bandidos olham para o lado.

"Por quê? Quem vai nos obrigar?"

"Não vai me dizer que é você." – O outro debochou.

"Olha para minha cara, e diga se eu to brincando" – Respondeu o garoto.

"Ah é? E o que um nanico como você pode nos fazer?"

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

O 'nanico' como assim o chamaram, só faltou dá um salto e pular em cima deles. Ninguém o chamava de nanico e saia vivo. Ou então pelo menos levava porrada.

"Agora vocês vão vê quem é o nanico aqui, seus imbecis!"

Pegou o sujeito que a segurava pela gola, e deu uma seqüência de socos, numa velocidade assustadora, o arremessou em cima do outro. Ao tentar levantar, eles levaram um murro na nuca e caíram desacordados no chão. Winry arregalou ainda mais os olhos, se possível.

"Que perda de tempo, era só mais um bando de idiotas." – Reclamou o garoto e saiu andando.

"Nossa, aquele baixinho pareceu aqueles heróis de televisão. E é lindo!"

"Hei, eu ouvi. E ninguém perguntou sua opinião, sua fedelha." – Winry olhou-o surpresa mais logo fechou a cara.

"Affe, arrogante, retiro o que disse."

* * *

O barulho soou pelo aposento, mais nada do indivíduo ali presente dá sinal de vida. Remexeu-se na cama, e ajeitou o edredom em cima de si. _'Daqui ninguém me tira'_ pensou consigo.

Após o acontecido na noite anterior, ou melhor, de madrugada, Winry não conseguiu dormir. As palavras daqueles sujeitos ecoavam por sua cabeça. Kami, ela poderia está morta nesse momento. Se bem que ficara feliz, afinal, ainda ia escutar musica até tarde. Pobre vizinho.

'_Hei, eu ouvi. E ninguém perguntou sua opinião, sua fedelha.'_

Balançou a cabeça. No que estava pensando? Aquele nanico não tinha nada de lindo. Sua arrogância era prova disso. '_Hunf!_' - Quem estava tentando enganar? Ele era bonito sim, e o que tinha de lindo tinha de metido. _'Ahhh. Será que dá para parar de pensar naquele pintor de rodapé?'_ - Ao perceber o apelido que dera, riu consigo. Ele não era tão baixo assim. Era só alguns centímetros mais alto que ela.

Suspirou pesadamente. Pegou o travesseiro e apertou por cima de sua cabeça. Era melhor voltar a dormir, assim esqueceria dos acontecidos.

Não demorou muito após pensar, a campainha tocou. Mais será o Benedito?

Levantou-se com a maior vontade do mundo, para não dizer ao contrário, e abriu a porta.

"Elysia?"

* * *

"Acorda Ed!"

"Me deixa dormir só mais um pouco Al" – Alphonse balançou a cabeça negativamente. Quase todos os dias era mesma coisa.

"Ed!"

"..." – O que recebeu de resposta foi só o Ed se acomodar mais em seu travesseiro.

"Levanta logo daí Ed. Você nem sabe quem está lá na sala te esperando."

"..."

"Sabe, aquela garota que você disse ter visto ontem. Bonita de corpo, loirinha, e que tinha os o-" – Parou de falar quando Edward deu um salto da cama.

"QUE? O que ela ta fazendo aqui?" – Falava vestindo uma calça enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava abotoar a blusa.

"Nossa, se eu soubesse que era só falar na tal garota de olhos azuis, tinha dito desde o começo." – Ed o encarou espantado, logo mudando para uma cara nada amigável.

"Alphonse..."

"Ah Ed, que isso, admita que você ficou caidinho por uma garota linda. Além de nem saber o nome e nunca viu na vida. Só ontem, claro."

"Al, se você continuar com suas gracinhas, eu vou começar a dizer, que suas 'aulinhas extras' com a Elysia são para outro propósito." – Al ia abrir a boca para recrutar, mais logo a fechou, vendo que não tinha alternativa.

Edward riu consigo. Ele e Al estudaram o colegial junto a Elysia. Sabia que não era desde hoje que seu irmão gostava dela. E essa era uma de suas armas favoritas...

"_Nossa, aquele baixinho pareceu àqueles heróis de televisão.__** E é lindo!"**_

Aqueles belos olhos azuis não saiam de sua cabeça. Como será que ela se chama?

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você ainda ta assim Win." – Elysia apontou para uma menina totalmente descabelada, de pijama totalmente amarrotado, descalça e com os olhos quase se fechando. Resumindo, tava parecendo mais um zumbi.

"Ah Elysia, nem vem. Quase não dormir essa noite."

"Se esqueceu que combinamos de fazer nossa matricula na faculdade hoje?" – Entrou no apartamento, e Winry fechou a porta. – "Você trabalhou até tarde ontem de novo Win?"

"Sim."- Sentaram-se no sofá.

"Ai, porque você insiste tanto nisso? Winry, eu disse que eu posso te ajudar."

"Nem pensar Elysia. Eu tenho meu orgulho sabia?"

"Você e esse seu orgulho idiota."

"Eu não me sentiria bem com seu pai pagando minha faculdade."

Elysia abaixou a cabeça, mais logo a levantou.

"Que tal se eu morasse aqui com você? Assim nos dividiríamos as despesas." – Winry ia abrindo a boca mais foi interrompida rapidamente. – "Nem pense em negar. Além de esta te beneficiando, ia me ajudar também. Não agüento mais meu pai no meu pé.".

"Ah, Ly, seu pai só se preocupa com você."

"Não diga uma coisa dessas. Onde já se viu fazer um escândalo porque sua amada filhinha ia usar uma droga de uma farda." (Nota: As fardas do colegial são aquelas mini-saias, e geralmente aquelas blusinhas brancas. Ta ai a razão do surto do pai de Elysia xD)

Elas se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.

Maes Hughes nunca tomaria jeito? Será?

* * *

"Bom, está tudo certo." – Falou o diretor, enquanto arrumava alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa.

"Obrigado senhor." – Agradeceu Al. Ed fez só um aceno com a cabeça, e dirigiram-se a saída da sala.

"Segunda feira nos começamos, neh Ed?" – O rapaz ia responde-lhe. Mais um barulho vindo do seu bolso foi ouvido.

"Fala."

"_Bom dia, fullmetal_" – Uma voz debochada foi se ouvida do celular.

"Desembucha logo. Agente de merda." – Ed falou entre dentes.

'_Só pode ser o Roy_' – Pensou Al, com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Ta muito estressado hoje, Edzinho_."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Gritou.

"_Calma_." – Sorriu. – "_Você tem uma missão_."

"Até que fim você falou algo que preste."

"_Esteja aqui em uma hora_." – Desligou.

"Ahhh! Idiota. Desligou na minha cara." – Bufou.

"Calma Ed. O que foi dessa vez?"

"Vamos. Temos mais um caso para resolver."


End file.
